


State of Mind

by Bob_Blocker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Reiner, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Blocker/pseuds/Bob_Blocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always disadvantages to certain powers. After Bertholdt comes down with a nasty side effect, Reiner and Annie have to make sure he's back to normal before anyone finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers - read with caution.  
> Forgive me, English is not my first language and I'm amateur, so tread carefully for this could turn out to be a very bumpy ride.  
> Also, I wanted to add that I do not actually think Bertholdt and Reiner have good relationship with Annie at all, but for the sake of this fic I changed that.  
> This is meant to be smut. In fact, entire fic is basically smut, so there's a lot of focus on few explicit descriptions of sex - very little to no plot.

It had been eighteen hours since the Colossal titan kicked in the gates of Trost district.

Annie was stepping over the wired fence to find a path that was leading inside the forest. It looked like there were few more hours left until it would start getting lighter and the night would recede.

Good. That meant there was still enough time to work things out.

All the surviving graduates were allowed to return to barracks for whole day until the senior soldiers would clean out Trost district from remaining titans. As soon as district would be purged of all the hostiles, graduates would have to return to help with gathering up all the corpses of their dead comrades.

It was truly an unpleasant idea for most of the inexperienced young soldiers, Annie figured. And most of them probably thought to never see a real titan in person or a comrade die in front of their eyes. Joining Military Police or Stationary Guard might have allowed them to avoid all of this, but now it was part of their lives, and taking care of the dead was just part of their training.

Only thing on Annie’s mind, however, was their own mission. Eren now had become their main target - the key to finally be able to return home. Yet she had heard that he got taken away by Scouting Legion. Eren would most likely be questioned and imprisoned. She wouldn’t even put past humans to actually use torture on the kid, but Annie never had high opinion of most humans.

What gnawed at Annie’s mind was the thought of Eren being executed. If that happened, they would have no choice, but proceed with their initial plan of pushing humanity back to wall Sina. Although there was the matter of boulder blocking the opened gate, as well as Reiner’s peculiar behavior during the Trost attack.

They would have to act fast before they get sent off to their chosen posts, if they wanted to reopen Wall Rose. But Annie was wary now to trust Reiner with doing his job properly. It was like sanity had left Reiner the moment Jean suddenly decided to lead everyone to supply depot, even though a few minutes ago they had a plan laid out to wait for them to gather up. She probably should ask Bertholdt if something like that had happened before.

It turned out better than expected, since they found out about Eren being a shifter. Nevertheless, the future was unpredictable and Annie was uncertain about Reiner’s ability to lead, if he was to suddenly forget what he was here for and who he actually was. How could they trust a feeble mind?

And now to worsen the entire situation, Bertholdt, the only other person Annie might have barely trusted to do what is necessary, had lost his mind completely.

During the whole attack, after Bertholdt left his titan form to decompose in heap of steaming flesh, he seemed to act more or less like he usually did. Bit more anxious and frightened perhaps, because of all the titans swarming in the territory.  However, Annie did notice concerned looks Reiner cast his way time to time, and was slightly curious what it all was about.

Only after hours, when Eren finally blocked the gates and all the surviving graduates were to return to barracks, did Annie understand there was something really off about the way Bertholdt acted.

At first their silent companion was following every step Reiner took, like a shadow tailing its source. On its own it was nothing that they hadn’t seen before – they both were often together hanging out, like friends usually did.

But now Bertholdt could not keep his hands off of Reiner. He kept on tugging at shorter males sleeves, putting hands on the broad shoulders while leaning in to whisper something in reddening ears, and subtly sliding his hands down Reiner’s leather straps. They never overstepped the line of discretion of acting like they were more than just childhood friends in front of their human comrades’ eyes.

Around dinner time, Bertholdt became even bolder – something no one would expect from the passive giant. And that time it weren’t only Annie and Reiner who noticed the difference.

It wasn’t unusual to see Reiner surrounded by other people – he was social, liked and trusted by many.  Especially after attack, when most of the kids survived through the worst experience of their lives and they needed someone to talk to - to forget everything that was weighting their minds down.

Annie thought Reiner a fool for playing a soldier and getting too close to humans, but as long as he was true to their mission, she cared not for what he chose to do. Evidently, Bertholdt partially shared her opinions on this matter, but he never voiced it out loud. Then again even someone like Bertholdt could be full of surprises.

The bad thing about surprises was that they came unexpected.

Most people in mess hall were shocked to witness Bertholdt actually picking a heated fight with boys who chose to sit next to Reiner at dinner table while having a friendly conversation with him. He obviously was not happy about seeing his partner mingle with all these human kids who were messing up Reiner’s mind and making him feel conflicting thoughts for far too long. He finally had snapped.

Even though the tall guy looked intimidating when angry, Annie noticed a dazed look in his eyes. It was a clear sign that this was not an ordinary behavior of someone of rational thinking. Whatever kind of stuff Bertholdt was under made him act really aggressive and possessive.

He would almost have hit one of the boys hard across the face if Reiner hadn’t stepped in and caught his friend’s hand right before it could strike. He apologized in Bertholdt’s stead, saying he was too distressed after seeing titans kill their friends and needed rest.

Annie watched as Reiner grabbed furious Bertholdt by his forearm and led him out of the mess hall before they got in even more trouble. A good decision, but all the people muttering about what just had happened would probably want to find it out sooner or later with annoying questions and sticking their noses in matters that did not concern them at all.

After that, Annie had found both her companions in their regular hiding spot, where they usually all gathered up to talk about their plans.

When she got there, Bertholdt was forcing Reiner against the wall, grinding their lower bodies together and whispering words in bulkier guy’s ear. Reiner did not resist a single bit and seemed to comply with whatever Bertholdt chose to do with him – a rare sight to see. However, this scene did remind her why she thought there will be storm rising soon that would be a pain to deal with.

Bertholdt was behaving more and more like a drug addict trying to get his fix. And for some reason Reiner was indulging him by allowing the taller guy molest him like he was some schoolgirl in a crowd of sweaty perverts, even if he could just easily push him aside. Annie had a hunch of what was going on, but she had the chance to ask Reiner straight about it and see how much of a problem this could become.

Hour later she lead both of her companions to a forest shed which was normally used by wood cutters, except on off-seasons. It was not too far from barracks, but far enough to be a good place to stay, so no one would bother them. At least that was what Reiner said they needed right now and Annie was the one that knew the way.

She didn’t stay there with them, hoping that everything would be back to normal by the morning, trusting Reiner’s promises.

And now she was walking along the forest path, to make sure he had kept those promises.

It was too early for anyone to notice she had slipped out of barracks. And even if she got caught, she could always reason with having bad nightmares after previous day’s events and needing fresh air. Would not be the first person to do it either. There were quite a few graduates struggling with nightmares and sobbing under their blankets, repeatedly taking walks to bathrooms.

Early morning walk through foggy forest always felt quite tedious. Annie wasn’t sure she could find her way to the shed in the dark either, but she had taken an oil lamp that helped immensely. When she finally reached the place, the dormant building was dark and looked abandoned.

Wooden door creaked when Annie put her hand on it and slightly pushed forward. It opened up with ease and inside of the shed indeed was dark. As she stepped over entrance frame while closing the door behind her, an array of odors entered her nostrils.

_It stinks._ Without thinking she covered her nose with a hand to stop the smell invading her lungs. There was a mixed scent in the air, and most prominent ones were those of sweat, sex and... blood? Hopefully it was not something that would cause even more problems to deal with – Bertholdt going bonkers was bad enough.

Going further down the room Annie could hear low, deep moans and grunts that she was certain belonged to both Reiner and Bertholdt. It wasn’t the first time she heard them either and by now she could decipher their voices quite well, so there was no mistake. They were still here and hadn’t left for the barracks on their own.

Reaching almost the back of the shed, air seemed more humid there. Annie raised her lamp in front of her and with the light illuminating the room, she could make out two figures on the ground moving about. What she saw did not surprise her much – she expected something like this in the first place.

Reiner was with his knees and hands on the ground, swaying back and forth – his ass seated in Bertholdt’s lap, legs spread on each side of taller male’s thighs. His head was hanging low, eyes closed, mouth agape and saliva dribbling past his lips all over his chin. Usually rough looking face was flushed and had lost all its gruffness.

Annie was a bit taken aback by all the wounds on Reiner’s naked body, of which most looked really fresh and some even had steam rising out of them. No doubt they looked like bite marks, deep scratches, hickeys and rough handling. He was red all over, and it was made more apparent on his fair skin. Annie knew it wasn’t just light that made it look so.

Bertholdt was kneeling behind Reiner, harshly grabbing Reiner’s hips and powerfully forcing them down on himself. One side of his face was pressed to bigger guy’s spine and Annie could see that he had the same dazed expression she remembered from mess hall, only more intense now. His eyes were glazed, half-lidded and mouth wide open, drooling and mixing in with blood all over a fresh bite mark, which was probably made just a few minutes ago. His face looked relaxed, but his eyebrows pulled in irate manner, and it was hard to differ if he was being careless or concentrated.

At least he was undressed too. Their clothes would be a mess otherwise and cleaning it out would have being quite a task. That is, if they managed to do it secretly without anyone barging in on them trying to wash away some suspicious evidence.

Both of their breaths were heavy and loud, mixed with wanton moans, which pitched with every intense push. Their bodies looked shiny in the dim light from all the sweat that was rolling down their skins.

A dirty looking blanket was placed under both of them, probably a quick attempt by Reiner to make the situation a bit more comfortable. It looked ruffled and soaked with all the bodily fluids raining down on it.

Annie walked closer; making her steps loudly hit the floor.

They didn’t even seem to react to Annie’s presence. It was like they were in their own world, just the two of them and whatever it was they felt while they fornicated like two animals at the peak of their mating season. There was nothing attractive about this scene, she thought. Nature had its appeal, but not when it involved naked bodies of her fellow shifters rubbing their disgusting bodily fluid discharge on each other.

„You’ve being here for at least eight hours now,” Annie’s voice as usual carried a weight of indifference about her surroundings as she tried to get their attention. „Someone might come looking for you soon.”

Heavy, lust filled golden eyes met those of apathetic cold blue ones when Reiner lazily raised his head. Good, so it wasn’t a hopeless attempt. He was still able to hear the world around him. And as always he felt completely fine with been seeing by Annie like this, didn’t he? So confident he felt no shame.

A pleased smile found its way on Reiner’s lips as he hardly could get his voice to talk, „A-Annie...” It sounded raspy and painful, but he was coherent enough for Annie to understand - for a while at least. Even so, it was surprising he was still able to not only think, but also strike a damn conversation.

Bertholdt on the other hand was completely oblivious of someone else besides him and his subject of lust being present. He didn’t halt one bit in his movements. It was as if his mind didn’t even register that Annie was anywhere in the same vicinity as them.

„You said Bertholdt would be back to normal by the time I returned.”

Annie didn’t feel much concern about this problem, honestly, but maybe she should. She knew Reiner wouldn’t lie about it, and in his right mind he would never compromise their mission. But was he in his right mind? Could he actually predict when the side effects of merging with Colossal titan’s body would withdraw from Bertholdt?

„Actually, he looks worse than when I left from here yesterday.”  The oil lamp flickered as Annie moved to find the burnt out candle she left hours ago as a light source for her comrades. „You surely can feel it for yourself, no?”

Bertholdt didn’t even seem human by now. He was more like an animal going wild with instincts and bursting with energy that should have being depleted hours ago, if he was his normal self. But he was anything but normal.

„J-just two or... or three hours more,” Reiner could hardly speak, choking on his own sob when Bertholdt pulled him down a bit harder, „Berth... Ah! He will exhaust himself soon.”

Exhaust himself? Was Reiner seeing things? „By the looks of it, you’re the one about to exhaust here not him.”

Annie removed the dead candle and pulled a new one out of supply bag while watching Bertholdt raise up on his knees, straighten his back and force Reiner forward back on all fours to slam in him harder. The tone of Reiner’s cries got higher the more strength Bertholdt put in his thrusts. There was no care or mercy in those movements, only bare lust.

He was being so pushy and rough. This was like watching Sasha give up her food – it just happened so rarely, people would have to look thrice to make sure it was actually happening.

„I don’t know why I even trusted you to deal with this alone,” Annie said and put the new candle in its holder, leaving it on the shelf to light it later when she would leave again. „Why you even wanted to do this alone. We should have just kicked the sense back into him.”

That was the first idea that came to Annie’s mind, when she saw Bertholdt become uncontrollable. Violence could have been a good treatment and maybe next time he would think twice before losing his mind.

A breathless laugh escaped Reiner’s lungs. He raised his upper body and arced his back into Bertholdt’s chest. It looked like it took quite an effort to do a move like that - tired muscles trembling and strong shoves pushing him off-balance. Regardless, he managed to reach with his left hand backwards and hook it behind his partner’s neck.

Bertholdt instinctually buried his face in the crook of Reiner’s neck and breathed in his scent, sliding his moist lips all over the sensitive skin, making the body shudder with every lick on all the red spots he passed with tip of his tongue. His long hands snaked around Reiner’s chest and pulled him closer to his body in tight embrace. It matched perfectly - if Bertholdt was any shorter, his limbs could not envelop that broad, thick frame of Reiner’s body so nicely.

Despite the roughness, Annie thought they looked affectionate, with a slight hint of possessiveness and delirium. It’s something that only she had being allowed to see.

Reiner rocked back into Bertholdt’s thrusts, panting out words, „It... can’t be helped. I know what I’m doing, A-Annie...” With a blissful smile he turned his head to look at his taller partner with admiration and continued, „He has always been... Ahh... our problem child. And someone has to take... care of him.”

It was true. That was the reason why Annie left Reiner to deal with Bertholdt alone. She knew this wasn’t the first time he had gone into mindless heat. Five years ago when they showed up for the first time near the human territory to destroy the gates of Wall Maria, Bertholdt was forced to take the form of Colossal titan to do the deed.

After they successfully infiltrated the walled settlement and before separating from Reiner and Bertholdt, Annie remembered that same glazed look on young Bertholdt’s face. But then she did not think much of it.

She chose to keep her distance from her companions to reduce the chance of them all being found, and also because she wasn’t really too fond to hang out with these two dumbnuts unless necessary. She left them to their own devices, so only one who had to deal with Bertholdt was Reiner. He had the first-hand experience with their problem child’s anomaly.

As Reiner explained to her, for some reason Bertholdt’s giant titan form left a side effect, which made him go into animalistic heat a few hours after he had returned to his human body. It was hard to understand why it happened only with Bertholdt and not her or Reiner. Maybe it was the size that took more effort to control. Maybe it was because of the heat and steam that accumulated inside and out of his titan form. They could only guess.

Reiner told her he had tried to restrain Bertholdt and wait it out until he returned to normal. But it took days. Bertholdt got more aggressive, refused to eat and he even got himself hurt, for Reiner was then too weak to stop him. He also could not control his healing. And if any human would have found them in their hiding place, they would certainly notice the heavy steam coming out of Bertholdt’s wounds. There is nothing more suspicious than wound regeneration, besides turning into titan right in front of human eyes.

Maybe Bertholdt really just had to burn out as Reiner tried to convince her, Annie thought.

Luckily, most of Bertholdt’s possessiveness and lust was directed at Reiner and no one else. Perhaps it was because they already shared that sort of relationship, or maybe because their bond was the strongest, or maybe all the bottled up need he felt for Reiner just came flooding out in most aggressive way possible - when he was able to function only on the whim of his instincts.

It would have been a disaster if Bertholdt would have forced himself on someone unsuspecting. He’s not a weakling and it’s not easy to fight such a big and skilled guy off. Especially when he had no regard for anything else but his carnal needs.

„You have a strange way of dealing with problems, Reiner. Did you do this as a kid too?”

She really did not want to imagine these two do things like this as children. But then again, how would Reiner know this would work if he hadn’t tried it before? Unsettling thought, which Annie did not want to continue to think about.

Annie nonchalantly watched as Reiner threaded his fingers through sweat soaked black hair and tried to place an open-mouthed kiss on Bertholdt’s temple, uncomfortably twisting his own neck. „No... We weren’t at the age... Ah... but after trying everything else... ”, Reiner hissed and winced at the tight pull of strong hands around his chest and continued, „I just... I let him m-mark me. With teeth and hands...”

That was a polite way to say that Bertholdt basically maimed him. She wondered if he would have been so willing to be crippled, if he did not have regeneration.

And Bertholdt did not have choice in this matter at all, did he? Annie could see his unfocused eyes looking into nothingness, only his body moving rapidly with Reiner’s rocking. Low growls were coming out of his throat, every time he buried himself deep inside his partner.

„So you want to say this is the fastest way to get him back to normal? Whatever, it’s your body, but...” she trailed off taking a few steps forward.

As Annie went around the pair, Bertholdt had placed his hands on Reiner’s rolling hips, and Reiner dropped back on his palms unable to keep himself up anymore, wincing at an impact. His breathing was labored, as if he had finished running marathon, and his head hung low and relaxed; probably trying to get some strength back. His muscles pulsed with every slight flinch.

Annie crouched next to Reiner and observed his healing wounds. She impassively continued her thought, „You’re sure this is worth it?”

Reiner raised his head, looking at her with heavy gaze, and smiled through his lusty whimpers, „Who else...Hnn...If not us,” harsher thrust made Reiner sway forward hard and his own moan interrupted him middle sentence, „Who would protect him, Annie?”

Of course, Annie somewhat agreed with him. They definitely needed Bertholdt back to his old self, so he wouldn’t mess up their mission and put them all in danger. It was just the method Reiner chose to go through with, that baffled Annie’s mind. He was much stronger than Bertholdt, yet Reiner allowed him to be as rough as he pleased in his mindless state, leaving heavy wounds that possibly took a lot of energy to heal.

Annie almost snorted, „Are you trying to sound noble while you allow Bertholdt, our miserable Bertholdt, to make you his bitch?”

Reiner shot her an angry glare, but it looked so harmless, when instead it got thwarted by immense pleasure, „I-it’s our only... option in this situation. He’s... he’s not himself... right now. Or would you have... better ideas, A-Annie?” Not even his voice could carry a threatening tone, when Bertholdt angled himself just so, that it made Reiner almost scream with a shameless smile plastered over his mouth.

Annie had no answer to his question. Her idea of beating the crap out of Bertholdt was rejected. Instead she watched as they picked up much faster pace and room filled with loud moans, both guys unable to keep their mouths closed, drooling like heaving dogs.

Bertholdt was digging his nails in Reiner’s curvy hips, drawing blood that dripped on the blanket underneath. His fingers slid up to the tailbone and back to the hipbones, drawing red zigzags, but held a steady grip at all times.

Reiner gritted his teeth momentarily from feeling pain bloom on his sides, but relaxed as he felt fingers stroke his skin firmly. Wet sounds of Bertholdt thrusting in and out of Reiner, and the slapping of skin on skin seemed somewhat vulgar to Annie’s ears.

Annie already had noticed how Reiner’s body was trembling frantically, losing more energy with passing minutes. Even his knees were bruised blue and shaking.

How many hours has he being kneeling? There were many marks and bruises on his front upper body and inside his thighs too, so Bertholdt wasn’t just doing him from behind all this time. They really had been going at this since late last evening, hadn’t they? Beasts. Annie had no idea why she even associated with these savages.

She was close enough to Reiner to allow him to hear her calm, cool voice through all the loud sounds emitted by the pair, „Reiner...” she paused before continuing her thought, „I think you’re about to lose it. Not even you can last this long, you know.”

Annie could admit that Reiner was one of the few who possessed enough strength and willpower to take on anything that Bertholdt could dish out. His body was big and strong, so was his mind – he could handle a lot of pain and pleasure. But for how long? Eight hours and counting was too much even for someone like him - it was evident in his body language.

Reiner was tired.

On the other hand Bertholdt, while being in heat, didn’t even seem like having a limit on his body’s capabilities. There was no visible fatigue in his movements. It looked like he could go for many hours more just like this. And what if he did? Besides, he was getting more aggressive in his treatment and that did not help Reiner’s case at all.

„I...I have to.” Reiner’s eyes squeezed shut as Bertholdt buried himself to the hilt and started grinding against Reiner’s ass, mumbling nonsense. „We can’t just let him go... Ah... like this. T-there’s no telling, what he would... haa...do in this state. I’m gonna b-bear with him as long as-ah it takes. And I’m...used to this, y’know,” Reiner opened his eyes halfway and smiled his over-confident, cocky smile.

Reiner was right; this was not the first time they had done this. They have had sex before and Annie had witnessed it more than once. Unwillingly, since she had stumbled upon them in their shared hiding places, thinking they were there to actually talk about their mission. If only. They never seemed to mind her though, except for few times when Bertholdt could not perform before her eyes, being too shy. But Reiner seemed to welcome the audience- more than likely to show off for reasons far exceeding his pride. Damn pervert.

But having moderate experience in things meant nothing when you had been doing it for hours and hours with no rest.

Also there was that grand purpose of protecting their asses. Annie had a feeling this wasn’t all about protection either by the way Reiner acted, but, honestly, she was just glad to hear that he was still aware of their mission and their identity. They needed to return home. All together. So they needed to keep their sanity about them. Although, Annie had her doubts where Reiner was concerned.

_Would you do anything to protect Bertholdt and our mission, Reiner?_

Having both of her companions act out of ordinary was problematic.

Reiner’s hands finally gave out and he dropped his upper body on the ground, whimpering Bertholdt’s name sharply against his forearms.

It seemed to get a reaction out of Bertholdt and he hovered over Reiner, his heavy weight making bulkier male arc his back and stick his ass out to accommodate it, chest grinding into floor. Bertholdt firmly planted his hands on each side of Reiner’s head, leaning in – his longer body easily reaching back of that thick neck.

„T-there, yeah, Bertholdt! Right...right there,” Reiner mewled lewdly in his low voice, unable to keep his saliva from flowing in slow stream onto blanket. He was excitedly clutching Bertholdt’s hands with his stubby, strong fingers, desperate for all the bodily contact he could get.

To Annie Reiner looked like he was in bliss. She was used to seeing him always put up the front of the one being in charge, but, of course, it was not always the case. And right now, he willingly gave up that power to unknowing Bertholdt.

It was unfair, Annie thought. It was unfair that Reiner always shouldered everything to only let go and enjoy the ride when it pleased him and no one else would be the wiser. Except, now she was and it was Reiner who hadn’t yet realized what he actually craved.

There was low, angry growl that got Annie to pay attention to the pair. Reiner let out a silent scream the moment Bertholdt dug teeth in his already abused nape, drawing blood. Annie saw how Reiner’s whole body shook and low, sultry drawl resounded from his mouth; surprised, wide eyes glazing over for a second. His whole body relaxed instantly.

It wasn’t like Annie was an expert in these things, but it did look like Reiner had reached his climax. She knew how boys worked, just by seeing these two go at it. And Reiner usually was trying to be a smartass by always explaining her all these sexual details when she didn’t even want to know. And he did it right in the middle of intercourse or right after he had finished, obviously making Bertholdt feel incredibly uncomfortable about it.

And to top it off, that blonde idiot kept on saying it was because he wanted Annie to be ready for that first time when she herself would find out the joys of ‘love making’. As if. Only gratitude he received from her for this gratuitous information was a kick in the shins.

However, there was something different this time. When Annie looked down between his legs, his slightly bigger than regular cock was still hard and no fresh cum could be seen spilled anywhere under. That was something she hadn’t seen before. Maybe she read his reaction wrong?

Reiner probably noticed her slightly curious look as he tried to say something with Bertholdt still lapping at his neck and slowly grinding into him, „I-I can’t. Nothing comes out... anymore, but I can still feel it...It feels so good, over and over. And I want to come again... and again.”  He spread his knees a bit wider and laughed mildly, „To be reduced to this state... I will go numb if this continues.”

Reiner slowly tried to reach his hand under himself to tug at his member and likely to jerk it off, but Bertholdt quickly grabbed it, forcing it back above Reiner’s head. Blonde male was not pleased with this action and whined like a hurt animal, „Bertholdt! Damn it! L-let me...”

Annie heard Bertholdt growl dangerously, and she thought maybe he wasn’t as out of his senses as she initially assumed and could at least understand what Reiner was saying or doing. Though hearing the normally meek Bertholdt produce such beastly sound was bizarrely amusing and strange at the same time.

„He doesn’t seem to like it, when you touch yourself,” Annie casually pointed out the obvious.

Bertholdt straightened up yet again, licking his lips off of blood and saliva, looking irritated and dazed, staring down at the wound he had made, now steaming and sinews patching up slowly.

„Also, he seems to hate it when you regenerate the marks he made on you,” she said while observing taller male. He really was getting more brutish and impatient.

Bertholdt started pounding Reiner furiously as if punishing him for something, and Reiner was grunting with his head hiding in the dirty blanket, hands covering the top of his head. Annie’s gaze followed the curve of Reiner’s formy ass and noticed trails of dried semen sticking to his skin and pubic hair. There was a lot of it on Reiner’s thighs too, but most of it was probably rubbed in that foul blanket.

Annie looked around the room and spotted a few more blankets in shelves. She stood up and headed to pull one out. This one at least was somewhat clean except for some dust resting atop of it.

She turned to walk back and bent down near Reiner again.

„Reiner,” her monotonous voice made the burly guy look up with some effort, his teeth biting into his underlip gently.

„Put this under your head.” She dropped the folded blanket in front of Reiner.

He reached for it with trembling hand and pulled it under his cheek, using it as a pillow. There was that cocky smile again, „T-thanks, Annie...”

She was regretting her action a bit now, since Reiner would remind her of how nice a person she sometimes can be. But truth is Annie was just disgusted by seeing Reiner smear his face in that vile fabric under them. She cared nothing for his comfort. He chose to subject himself to this position. Whatever the reason he believed he was doing this for - it was all his decision.

„Reiner, you think Bertholdt will be happy about the way you chose to protect him,” Annie asked, her eyes roaming all over Reiner’s body, watching it shake; some wounds still bleeding down his reddening skin. „After he regains his senses and sees what you allowed him to do to you, you think he will be fine with that?”

There was mumbling in the blanket and Annie crouched down to be able to hear Reiner speak, if it was anything coherent at all, „It’s... fine. It’s not all bad...is it? I’m tough, I can take him. Take him all as he is. He’d understand. I’m doing this for him, right? Ahh!”

His voice seemed full of lust and instead of speaking it sounded more like he moaned it all out. But Reiner was lying to her. She was no fool. It wasn’t all about Bertholdt. Some part of him derived immense pleasure from all of this too. It’s just he wasn’t even aware of his ulterior motive. His warrior pride was blinding his mind.

„And I...” Reiner cut off his sentence with a loud yelp and bewildered look in his eyes as Annie heard long, throaty cry behind them.

It looked like Bertholdt finally came inside Reiner, quickly putting his hands on Reiner’s butt to knead it painfully. Taller male pulled out his softening cock and let his seed spill down Reiner’s ass and thighs in impressive quantities, looking at his handiwork with spent expression. His breathing slowed down and he looked content.

Reiner slid his head with struggle on his makeshift pillow to look through under his arm at Bertholdt behind him, still trying to keep his ass high in the air to allow better view. There was an affectionate smile tugging at his mouth’s corners. Was he happy about being able to satisfy his partner?

It’s not like Annie didn’t know how much Reiner enjoyed making Bertholdt come, what’s with all the dirty talk back at their hiding place about forcing the taller guy to spill inside him hard and fast and make him cry from pleasure overload. She has heard Reiner brag about his sexual prowess one time too many.

If going by Reiner’s words, he possessed an ass worthy to be proud of, but Annie just thought he’s a bit too full of himself. And making Bertholdt cry wasn’t that hard of a task either, especially when Reiner acted like a bully during sex. A good reason why she believed that bastard deserved to be shown his place by Bertholdt.

It’s not like Annie couldn’t admit that Reiner did indeed have a good looking ass, but it wasn’t about looks at all and she certainly could not confirm how good it could feel around someone’s cock. But he kept boasting about his abilities like those guys who boast about their dicks and how good they can make girls feel. Sometimes he could have at least given some deserved credit to Bertholdt’s efforts. Too proud to admit he loves to take cock up his ass, so he pretends it’s all about making his partner feel like in heaven.

But this time around it looked more like it was Bertholdt who had worn Reiner out with his natural skill. It was obvious that he had it in him, given the chance, and Reiner’s going all crazy for it. Great potential indeed, if only he was more assertive.

Annie watched as Bertholdt’s limp member, covered with his own semen - old and fresh, fell against his thighs, cushioned by his spent balls. She couldn’t help, but think how big it looked compared to most other guys’ cocks, that she had seen. Not that she had seen many and then only when they all went for a swim in the lake naked, but anyhow. It was longer than Reiner’s as well, darker too, but that was to be expected, because of tanner skin. His pubic hair was as dark as the hair on his head, but not as soft looking. It seemed there was more of it than the last time she saw him with no pants covering his private parts. Had it grown?

It was rather surprising how a thing that big could enter such small hole. Human body really was very resilient. Either that or Reiner indeed possessed an ass that could do wonders.

„He spilled a lot. By the looks of your backside and floor, he’s being coming like a semen factory all night long,” Annie couldn’t help, but observe loudly. How much a man can even produce of that stuff?  Was his side-effect messing with Bertholdt’s biology?

Soft whimpers erupted from Reiner’s mouth as he laid his head on the folded blanket and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Annie moved a bit closer to Bertholdt to see what he was doing, that made Reiner purr like a big, ugly cat in heat.

Bertholdt was spreading open Reiner’s asscheeks and staring like hypnotized with heavy lidded, blank eyes down at the red, abused hole seeping with transparently white liquid, overflowing with every mild push. A few bite marks and bruising hickeys littered the white skin all over the soft looking globes. Annie could even count all the red love spots inside the Reiner’s butt crack. Evidently Bertholdt was so obsessed with marking his partner, that there was not a single skin patch left untouched.

Bertholdt used his thumbs to smear his own cum around the hole and the inside of the cheeks, watching as muscles twitched with his every stroke. Slender, long fingers started working their way inside the opening and greedily search for something in there. First - two fingers, then three; squelching sounds filling up the air. Bertholdt unconsciously licked his lips and Annie just hoped he’s not going try to put his mouth anywhere near there, even though it looked relatively clean.

Suddenly those spider-like digits seemed to hit the jackpot and Reiner shoot up with a yelp, trying to balance on shaky hands, driving himself on the invading fingers. He was trying to get them to hit his prostate again, muttering Bertholdt’s name under nose like a mantra.

Annie still couldn’t really believe how much Reiner enjoyed all of this. And in how much denial he will be later about enjoying all of this. Like a day after crazy party and drunk accidents, that no one wants to remember and rather would choose to ignore. Oh, but Annie will remember and, oh, she could always remind them too.

Instead of paying attention to Reiner’s face, Annie’s eyes inquisitively focused on Bertholdt’s swinging member. Before she realized it, she blurted out a question that was meant to be asked only in her thoughts, „Does it feel good - when he fucks you with that beastly thing?”

At first she could not hear a sound coming from Reiner anymore, and then a low, sultry chuckle followed the silence, „If you want to... me and Bertholdt could help you find out how it feels.”

Suddenly a harsh and angry twist of fingers made Reiner almost drop on his face, his usually strong arms barely catching him before he hit the blanket.

„I don’t think Bertholdt approves of your wild ideas, Reiner,” Annie coldly looked down at Reiner’s struggling form, „and neither do I.”

Blonde male turned his head to look at her and smirked, trying to get some composure back, „Your loss. I bet you would have loved it. But it feels great. The way he fills me up to the brim,” he started breathing heavily as he talked, „the way he stretches me out, opening me wide.” His sweat soaked, short hair was now sticking to his forehead as he pressed his head against the blanket to wipe it off. „And when he hits that one spot inside me repeatedly,” he hummed along the rhythm of his body rocking onto Bertholdt’s fingers again, „I can’t keep my voice down, my mind is going crazy and my body feels like its melting.”

He was being unusually open about his yearnings today.

It probably was just over-exaggeration anyway, due to all the pleasure messing with his head, but Annie didn’t question it. She had even heard once or twice how Reiner actually demanded Bertholdt to ‘stop moving before he has turned into complete mess’. And Bertholdt, of course, submissively stopping and apologizing right after, to only be ordered to go harder and deeper once more.

Bertholdt was now massaging tight muscles of Reiner’s ass, slowly torturing the guy underneath him with his slow, deliberate thumb brushes over the twitching hole, playing with semen that was still oozing out. Reiner, on the other hand, was trying to move his hips backwards just so he could impale himself on those teasing fingers, moaning wantonly. It was like he didn’t even care anymore how needy he looked.

„I can hardly come anymore if he’s not fucking me,” Reiner finally added, giving up and lowering himself on his forearms, eager look in his eyes; probably wanting nothing more than just to finally spill his seed, but being too tired and proud to beg his partner to put his fingers back in. Or maybe it would just be a futile attempt anyway, since Bertholdt wasn’t really his usual compliant self.

Reiner was still trembling, his wounds taking too long to heal. Being on the receiving end in this situation had taken quite a toll on him in more ways than one.

Annie moved to face Reiner straight ahead and put a finger under his lowered chin to raise his heavy head to her eye level, close enough to almost let their noses touch, „Reiner, how long is this going to take? You need rest,” she looked past him at Bertholdt, who was still gaping at the sight of Reiner’s backside, „you can pretend you’re tougher than most, and I’ll admit – you’re probably are, but even you need to drink, eat and sleep.”

„Are you concerned about me...? Annie?” Reiner grinned widely and Annie could feel his heavy, hot breath on her skin.

„Stop thinking so highly of yourself. It’s not about you,” Annie retorted coldly and looked into those self-assured golden eyes, „We’re returning to Trost, and you both need to be able to function properly for this and soon.”

Annie dragged her supply bag closer to her and dug her hand inside adding, „Otherwise, they might start suspecting something.” She pulled out water flask and opened the cap.

Water was fresh from the barracks, filled right before Annie headed for the shed. She firmly put the opening to Reiner’s mouth and sternly commanded, „Drink.”

Reiner looked at her dumbfounded for few seconds, but slowly opened his mouth to let Annie pour some water down his throat. He probably didn’t even realize how thirsty he actually was after all these long hours of constant mating.

It would only be natural if both of them were almost dehydrated. This looked basically like a heavy work out, even worse, and not even shifters can go without water after sweating so much of it out. And the last thing Annie wanted was for Reiner to lose consciousness while she was still in the shed.

She watched as Reiner quickly gulped down the water, finishing half the flask in one go, choking on the last sip. „Slow down, take it easy,” Annie swiftly took away the flask, so Reiner could calm himself, „leave some for Bertholdt too, you oaf.”

„Th-thanks, Anni...”, Reiner couldn’t even finish his sentence, when suddenly he gasped loudly and grit his teeth, his whole body tensing up and muscles protruding from all the stress they were put under to keep his balance.

Bertholdt was forcing his way back inside Reiner, his cock fully hard again and visibly pulsing, his hands spreading Reiner’s ass apart.

„He recovered quite quickly, didn’t he?” Now she was certain – that heat really did mess up Bertholdt’s human biology. This vigor wasn’t natural at all, not for a whole night at least. She already felt really bad for Reiner, but it was a meaningless pity, since evidently the longer this went on, the more it turned him on.

Annie hadn’t paid much attention to it before, but Bertholdt’s cock was much bigger when erected and looked really out of place on that lithe body he had. She wondered if guys ever made fun of him for it out of envy, maybe by calling it his third leg or some such nonsense. She had only heard some girls in barracks talking about it, giggling and wondering how it would feel to have that inside them. Some were certain it would hurt a lot, but some more experienced girls said it could go either way, dependent on bodies they had.

At that time, Annie’s only thought was, how taking that thing all the way to the hilt could be possible only with Reiner’s huge body, since she had actually seen him do it. But then again she could hardly imagine Bertholdt having sex with anyone but Reiner, especially not with a human.

When the head was past the tight ring of muscle, the rest of Bertholdt’s member went in quite easily. She knew they usually needed some form of lubrication to ease the way in, like oil for example, but she figured, Reiner was probably so stretched out by now and so full with various fluids, there was no need for additional help. And maybe that was for the better, since Bertholdt wasn’t really in the state of mind where he would take his time to prepare Reiner properly.

Another trail of semen poured down those muscular, thick thighs and Bertholdt, using his own knees, nudged Reiner’s legs apart to widen them for closer contact, thrusting roughly and as deeply as he seemed to be able to go.

Reiner was getting louder, losing his composure. To muffle some of his cries, he hid his face in the blanket and pulled at it with fingers so hard it looked like he would tear it in pieces.

Annie stood up and slowly moved next to Bertholdt.

Even on his knees, he was almost at the same height she was. She could observe from his point of view how mesmerizing their rhythm was – going forward and back, in and out. For a moment she even thought how it would feel when something so sensitive and full of nerves gets enveloped in warm and soft cavern, massaging it from all sides.

It must feel good.

She thought the arc Reiner’s muscular, broad back made along his spine was very appealing even with all the wounds marking it from neck to thighs. There was a subtle waving movement in his form, no doubt to please Bertholdt and meet his thrusts in the middle. Even exhausted, he would not just lie there like a dead fish and take it, but would actively participate in the act. Well, as actively as it was possible with so little energy left in him.

„Reiner... You should teach Bertholdt to take lead more often. You look good like this; I bet he would appreciate it too.”

Heavy heaving and growling next to Annie’s ear reminded what she wanted to do. She turned her head to look at Bertholdt’s dazed expression. He was sweating so much, his whole face and body looked like it was drenched in water.

He seemed to be in a dreamlike state, where his only focus was the body in front of him and the feelings he could derive from it. Through all this time while Annie had being here, he hadn’t acknowledged her presence even once. Or maybe he did, but did not care.

She slowly extended her hand to touch the side of Bertholdt’s face and in a soft voice tried to get his attention, „Bertholdt. Can you look at me?”

Annie felt like she had to be careful around him for now, since it was unpredictable what he might do. Her fingers slid under his chin to try to make him turn his head her way, but it didn’t seem to budge at all. Annie tried again, and this time it earned her a dangerous snarl and anger filled glare. That was unexpected, so she quickly backed away a step. It wouldn’t be hard to deal with Bertholdt if he lashed out, since she knew her way around close quarters combat, but it would be better if it didn’t come to that. It was enough with Reiner bleeding all over the place.

By the looks of it, it seemed like Bertholdt’s furious expression calmed down quickly once he seemed to recognize her - his more docile expression breaking through.

 „A...nn...ie?”

He had difficulty concentrating, but he halted in his movements. Maybe he wasn’t completely lost to his heat. Or maybe it meant that it was already withdrawing from him finally? Either way, Annie was ready to take advantage of it.

She came a bit closer again and raised the water flask in front of Bertholdt’s face, „Can you try to drink this, Bertholdt?” Only thing she received as an answer was the dazed guy’s blank stare. He probably couldn’t understand what exactly she wanted from him, so Annie boldly cupped Bertholdt’s chin and tilted the flask so that some of the water would moisten his lips.

The moment he felt the refreshing, cold liquid touch his skin, Bertholdt’s one hand shot up to grab Annie’s wrist in painful grip and force the flask upside down, letting its content desperately pour down his throat.

Annie winced at the barbaric way her hand got twisted. His fingers were filthy with blood and semen, and probably sweat and spit too, but even if it felt sickening, she allowed Bertholdt to do as he pleased. Maybe Reiner’s latent submissiveness was starting to rub off on her.

Small streams of water started flowing over Bertholdt’s lip corners and down his chin. As the flask seemed to get almost empty, he suddenly jerked away with loud whine, spilling the water in his mouth all over Annie’s hand, face and his own chest while turning his head to look down at Reiner’s back, the grip around Annie’s wrist tightening.

„What the hell, Reiner!” she almost barked.

Annie knew it was the big guy who did something to make Bertholdt react that way. And having water being spat on her face made her wish she could hit the blonde idiot over the head.

She saw Reiner twist his own body uncomfortably and look at her with apologetic expression, „ I was just trying...to get in better position while you distracted him,” his thin eyebrows twitched and his face seemed to lose its roughness, „my knees hurt and I might have accidentally... clenched around him a bit too ha-AH!”

Annie didn’t even notice when Bertholdt had let her hand go, but now she saw it brutally grab Reiner by his short hair and force his body all the way up to the taller male’s chest with some effort. His other hand clasped Reiner’s hip and in the instant he ferociously started pounding his partner's insides.

He was frustrated. Annie had never seen Bertholdt act around Reiner like this, and it amused her to no end. His lust probably spiked to its peak with that unintentional stimulus, and somewhere in his sub consciousness there was also some hurt feelings about that spilled water.

Entertaining. Annie backed away from the pair, wiping her face with the dry sleeve of her hoodie. Nonetheless, it was a good scene.

Reiner’s face was twisted in mix of pain and pleasure, as if he couldn’t decide which feeling he wanted to enjoy more. That hold on his hair looked very painful, and so did that forced backwards arc of his spine. Despite that, his ass was jutting out to feel more of every thrust, his thighs shaking and widening, unable to keep upright. Bertholdt’s semen lewdly dripped in white threads between Reiner’s legs, only to be severed by harsh movements.

He flailed his hands around uselessly until they barely found their hold onto Bertholdt’s hips with just the tips of his fingers. Annie thought how probably anyone who would pass the shed could be able to hear Reiner’s guttural moans and groans loud and clear. This was the worst kind of example on how to be discreet while in hiding.

Bertholdt seemed to have awfully lot of strength for someone who had such lean figure. But that really didn’t come as a surprise, since they all had the same training, and Bertholdt was one of the most capable and strongest soldiers in their squad, when he actually was forced to do something that required some skill.

His long legs seemed to carry the most power, and that was evident not only in 3DMG training, or in his titan form, but right now in front of her too. The way he used them to ram so forcefully and precisely with no hesitation inside Reiner’s body, almost making him fall apart, made Annie think - if it was anyone else but Reiner, they probably would be devastated and unable to walk for days.

Maybe she gave Bertholdt a bit too much credit, or maybe he was like that only under the influence of the side effect, but he obviously was capable to wear out even someone as strong and tough as Reiner.

She didn’t actually find their copulation disgusting, but neither did she think it was something pleasing or arousing, rather something curious. Annie never saw Reiner and Bertholdt as someone she could have sex with; though she could admit they were attractive males. They just felt more like... family? No. They shared a companionship where they felt comfortable in each other’s presence, enough to trust each other, even in intimate situations, but she could sacrifice them if circumstances forced her to.

They were more like a kin.

As Annie thought that, Bertholdt’s hand that was digging marks into Reiner’s hip, slid to the bigger guy’s front and rested there - on slightly swelling fluid filled belly - gently making circles with his slender fingers, caressing as lightly as a feather; occasionally palming it with a lot of care.

It was such gentle gesture. Annie quietly chuckled at the scene and the sound seemed foreign to her ears, „Is he trying to breed you?”

With his head forced so far back, that it was almost touching Bertholdt’s shoulder, Reiner seemed to have difficulty talking through his gasps, „Sh-shut up...Annie!”

A slight blush formed on Reiner’s face. Was Reiner embarrassed? Annie could start to enjoy this more and more if that was the case.

„Bertholdt’s mounting you like a stallion in heat mounting a mare.” Annie was in the perfect teasing mood, and Reiner was always her favorite mock subject, when he wasn’t being a dick to her. Being smug doesn’t pay off. _Eye for an eye, isn’t that right, Reiner?_

She could see Reiner’s eyebrows twitch in irritation and his blush now was covering all the way up to his ears. Annie couldn’t help but smirk, „He has filled you up with so much seed… maybe he thinks you can get impregnated.”

„Or maybe by the way Bertholdt’s pile driving into you all the way to the hilt, balls deep” she pointed out, pretending to be observant and thoughtful, „he’s making sure, his seed coats your insides deep and long enough to take roots?”

No matter how embarrassed or angry Reiner would become, he didn’t fight back in the least, letting himself be manhandled by the weaker male, listening to Annie’s verbal abuse. „And your big body can take in a lot, every single drop, can’t it? You would gladly carry Bertholdt’s offspring, wouldn’t you?” Or maybe Reiner was too exhausted to object? Was he too disgusted to retort?

Bertholdt’s hand moved from Reiner’s stomach to his chest, making delicate circles around his bulging pecs, squeezing the soft flesh there. His thumb was running over hard nipple, pinching it slightly and making Reiner whimper. Hard nub turned a red shade darker the harder Bertholdt kept rubbing it between his fingers, occasionally gliding down and cupping the pectoral muscle like he would cup and fondle female’s breast.

This was perfect - as if her taller companion was almost playing along with her taunting.

„Honestly, look at those tits. It’s like they are made for breastfeeding. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if one day you would start leaking milk from those,” she said moving around the pair to stand next to Reiner’s side. She carefully reached to touch the part of blonde’s chest that wasn’t occupied by Bertholdt. She faintly circled the pink areola with her fingertip, drawing curved lines on it.

Reiner, by the looks of it, did not expect Annie to touch him so intimately and his breath hitched at the touch, „A-Annie, what are you doing?”

Annie listened how Bertholdt grunted with rhythm of his thrusts, his hands sliding back down along the lines of Reiner’s impressive abs and settling on his belly yet again. She figured it was safe for her to touch Reiner, since there was no reaction from the possessive male behind him. She was no threat to them.

„I was just wondering how sensitive your breasts were and Bertholdt looked like he was enjoying playing with them too,” she might have sounded ridiculous, but she was actually having fun, no matter how strange it felt to her.

Brushing past Reiner’s chest muscles, Annie slid her fingertip along his side to stop at the hip, causing goose bumps. It looked ticklish and indeed, Reiner twitched away at the feeling.

„With ample hips like this, I can’t blame Bertholdt for mistaking you for someone who can bear children,” she doubted Reiner could see, but she had a vicious grin on her face. It was just too easy to rile the big guy up.

„Damn it, A-annie, st-stop...”, as Reiner angrily pleaded to Annie to cease making fun of him, Bertholdt closed up next to his partner’s head. Baring his strong teeth, he bit into muscle connecting Reiner’s shoulder and neck so hard it looked like he would rip a chunk out of his flesh.

Reiner’s eyes went wide with shock and a guttural cry resounded from his throat. He was unable to control his healing anymore and it started regenerating right away, steam hitting Bertholdt in the face and making him back away with a cough.

Annie removed her hand quickly as she saw Reiner’s body shudder all over and slump forward feebly - only thing keeping him upright being Bertholdt’s hand in his hair - muscles shaking visibly from all the body weight it had to support. It looked incredibly awkward and painful.

„Did you just cum again, Reiner?”

Annie could only guess by Reiner’s body language, and it seemed like he came dry yet again - his cock still hanging erected between his lax thighs.

There was no reaction from Reiner, not even a twitch in his muscles, and she played with an idea in her mind, that blonde oaf might have finally died from all the excitement. Could have being true, if not for that steaming wound. Dead did not heal.

Droplets of blood started rolling down Reiner’s bicep, and she observed how hungry Bertholdt looked while focusing on them, halting his thrusts to minimum. There was nothing as alarming as dark red on a fair skin and it showed on taller male’s face. A soft tongue soothingly licked up the blood, some smearing on reddened lips.

There was movement from Reiner finally. He had regained stability and put some strength into his lower body and hands to keep him steady, so Bertholdt wouldn’t rip a bald spot in his blonde head. He looked relieved that his partner had stopped moving considerably, but it was but a brief break.

The brutal pace picked up yet again, and Annie could not understand for how much longer Bertholdt could possess so much energy, and why he didn’t feel fatigued at all. It was like he was under some performance enhancing herbs.

„You won’t be able to keep up with him, Reiner,” Annie informed him casually, „Want me to kick him off of you, if you’re incapable of doing it yourself?”

„No...Ah, this is good,” Annie saw a faint smile tug at Reiner’s gaping mouth, drool dripping down the chin, and tears moistening his eyes, making them look glossy in the light of the oil lamp, „Berth...Ahh, yeah, that’s the spot! That’s the spot, Bertholdt!”

The painfully tight hand in the blonde hair twisted Reiner’s head sideways and Bertholdt leaned in to nibble at and suck on the ear there, quietly chanting Reiner’s name. The only words Annie had heard from Bertholdt this entire time were their names. They must be so ingrained in his mind, that it was all he could associate with this world right now.

And then Reiner... Now Reiner, he was enjoying this, was he not? He seemed to savor everything Bertholdt did to him – including the pain, evidently. Annie, however, thought that he might secretly harbor some masochistic tendencies or something. Perhaps even her verbal abuse was turning him on like a cheap spring toy. It was almost like he was just taking advantage of poor Bertholdt’s drunken state to indulge that hidden side of his.

But whatever. That just meant there were less downsides. In the end no one’s a loser. If Reiner didn’t want to do this, Annie definitely wouldn’t have taken his place. She’d just tie the crazed guy up and leave him somewhere safe, telling their seniors he disappeared. Let themselves deal with consequences later.

But Reiner was the only one Bertholdt wanted in his hazy state. And Bertholdt was the only one who Reiner could freely lose himself into.

For a moment there, Annie spaced out, to only find herself standing next to two men fucking. She noticed herself getting used to the unpleasant smell of the room and the lewd sounds made from contact of two sticky bodies colliding.

„Reiner, do you enjoy being marked? Bertholdt’s chewing on you like you’re some rare piece of succulent meat,” she smiled mellowly and realized that around these two, it was possible to feel like a regular playful teenager. Teenager who could turn into destructive weapon, but that was what they all shared in common – it’s basically like prolonged puberty, right?

Reiner wasn’t really in talking mood, Annie figured. She heard him weakly whimper something like a ‘yeah’ or rather ‘mhm’. And suddenly an urge to touch bruises on his body overcame her.

„You know...,” she started, her fingers softly trailing Reiner’s ribs again, trying to avoid Bertholdt’s roaming hand, „You could just leave them as they are, so everyone could see who you belong to. Don’t heal them. Let Bertholdt parade you around like a prized possession. Wouldn’t you love it?”

Not many people in their squad would guess that Bertholdt and Reiner were lovers. There have been some rumors from more perceptive people, but it never amounted to anything, because these two learned to be subtle about their affections. No... It was more like Reiner blatantly lied to everyone that he enjoyed women’s petite bodies and cute faces. Or rather he just tried to convince himself that he did. Or maybe he actually believed in it?

She had seen Reiner hit on women in their squad and they reciprocated sometimes too, but once he was alone with Bertholdt; there would be no women in this world that could satisfy him like his partner could. At least that’s the impression Annie got. However, she noticed that Reiner’s lady killer persona hurt Bertholdt quite a bit, and she could not understand how Reiner, being so caring and nice to humans, could oversee his own lover’s feelings. It was like his personality split depending on who he was more often with.

„Or are you afraid it will ruin your reputation?” she continued, gracefully avoiding Bertholdt’s hand on Reiner’s belly. „You could finally stop pretending that you like women. Or have you taken in your stubborn head, that someone as manly as you can enjoy a cock up his ass only in secret if at all?”

Reiner was trembling under her touch like a leaf in the wind. It made Annie realize how fragile he looked now, even with all that body mass, chiseled muscles and rugged face.

„I’ve seen you give hungry looks to Bertholdt in public,” Annie saw taller male’s hand slide along the hair covered navel and she followed its golden path, threading through coarse strands, feeling the body jerk from every thrust, „why not just let him fuck you right there and then – in front of everyone? Let them see the truth with their own eyes. Isn’t it enough that you have to hide being a shifter too? Don’t all these secrets weight you down?”

Reiner didn’t protest her touches, giving no answers to her scrutinizing words. Low sobs were drawn out by Bertholdt’s mouth devouring his lips - pulling on them like rubber bands.

„You’re building this false facade, pretending to be someone you’re not,” she drawled sultry as she felt tremors from Bertholdt’s cock deeply slam into Reiner’s pliant body, „In front of humans, in front of us. Sooner or later you will just crumble under that pile of delusions you’ve made.”

Annie sighted and her hand rested on Reiner’s hip, while Bertholdt’s changed its course to caress inside of bulky thigh, letting semen flow all over his fingers.

Intolerably hard cock hanged in between Reiner’s legs, and Annie stared entranced as it swung up and down with every thrust.  It was a good size, Annie thought, definitely more on the big side. But somehow, the cute pink color and the light, coarse hair at its base made it seem less impressive, less intimidating, especially on someone as manly as Reiner.

She noticed that this time around, Reiner’s member was actually weeping white liquid pearls, which went flying with each new swing.

„Oh? Bertholdt hasn’t fucked you dry yet? You actually have something left in you, Reiner. You’re leaking down there, you know,” Annie teasingly pointed out.

„Yeah... I can feel it,” Reiner moaned his reply as coherently as he was able to, tilting his head just so Bertholdt could have easier access to his ear and neck. Fresh hickeys were marring the fair skin right under the earlobe and on the side of his jaw. For some reason he never dared to touch his own cock, perhaps because it made Bertholdt irritated.

Like a tamed dog. Their roles got reversed for one day.

Annie lifted her hand and walked around to stand by Bertholdt. As she got close enough, taller male let go of Reiner’s hair - heavy body collapsing forward without anything keeping it upright. Reiner’s reaction was too slow, for he could not focus anymore from all his senses being overloaded. His face gracelessly hit the blanket with comical groan, and Annie couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

Maybe she was getting a bit too comfortable around them.

Bertholdt did not hesitate for long and hastily rooted his left palm on the floor and his right hand on Reiner’s neck, forcing the bigger guy into the ground, growling like carnivore subduing his prey. His thrusts got slower, but more deliberate. His athletic thighs tensed so hard, Annie could pinpoint every muscle in them.

She still could not believe that this dangerous, sinister looking tall guy was the same shy, submissive Berthold they knew. Annie had seen him angry, disagreeable and threatening before, but somehow this was different, as if he was unable to feel empathy or care for anything that was not his and his alone - pure obsession.

Annie noticed that Reiner was starting to have difficulty to breath - his airway blocked by the ruffled blanket, and a hand on his neck pushing his face in deeper. Choking sounds rushed in uneven streams. Large, calloused hands raised above his own head weakly tugging at the offending limb forcing him down. This didn’t look safe and maybe it was a good time to intervene.

Annie slid her fingers down Bertholdt’s slender hand, feeling lean muscles ripple under her touch. She tried to calm him down, „Bertholdt. I don’t think this is a good idea. He’s no use to us half dead.”

Small goose bumps popped up on the tanned skin and Bertholdt’s grip on Reiner loosened up. Annie easily lifted surrendering hand away and while trying to discern Bertholdt’s blank expression, she heard Reiner gasp for air behind her.

_You’ll owe me for this, big guy._

It baffled Annie’s mind how Reiner could just allow Bertholdt mindlessly choke him to death. Or did he know that Bertholdt would let him go before he lost his consciousness? Has it happened before? Maybe it was just another show of dominance, which Annie mistook for something dangerous. She should have let it happen and just observed out of curiosity.

Bertholdt was now shallowly pushing in and out of panting Reiner, gently tracing with fingertips the bruises left behind by leather straps of their gear – a gesture completely contrasting the cruel handling just few minutes ago. Annie didn’t even notice those specific marks behind all the fresh wounds and aching red skin. She turned to search for the same ones on Bertholdt’s body.

Unconsciously, she reached to touch the tanned skin and trailed the bruise on Bertholdt’s shoulder and chest with her forefinger, feeling it being much rougher in those spots than on the rest of his skin. No doubt it was the same on her body too, but she never cared enough to feel them for herself.

„Ann...ie,” she realized that Bertholdt now was looking at her with those glazed, dark eyes. He was reaching for her with his hand, entirely stopping all his lower body’s movement. It looked harmless, so she didn’t back away yet.

Focusing only on the hand trying to touch her face, she distantly heard a low whine of a neglected blonde guy.

Annie allowed affectionate fingers lightly caress her cheek, and unemotionally watched Bertholdt’s drunk like stare follow the paths of his own strokes. She couldn’t say it out loud, but she was glad Bertholdt wasn’t hostile to her. Even at his worst he could recognize her form. They were kin after all.

She could feel his fingers seeping from all the semen he gathered up on Reiner’s body, but somehow she didn’t even mind it now. There was no need to ruin this moment for him.

Bertholdt seemed calm and levelheaded, but it was but a fleeting instant.

Suddenly he turned away from Annie with a furious snarl, barely coherent ‘Reiner’ passing his gritted teeth. Bertholdt looked animalistic with his dark features blending in with that deranged expression, almost ready to tear to pieces whatever chose to disturb him.

Reiner had abused Bertholdt’s lack of attention by crawling away from him - letting their bodies disconnect. He had laid down on his back and looked ready to jerk himself off with both hands on his crotch. Probably unable to bear the pressure anymore and desperately needing a release, Reiner chose to quickly and selfishly relieve himself.

Annie could not figure out what part of Reiner made Bertholdt feel so obsessive and violent for him in his mindless state. He was so gentle just a moment ago, and yet now she saw him grab Reiner roughly by his ankles and harshly pull the big guy against his thighs. Reiner was barely able to even protest, caught by surprise with a yelp.

Bertholdt wrenched open Reiner’s massive legs with all his strength and settled in between them. Fingers covering Reiner’s pulsing cock got yanked away by merciless hands, only to be grabbed by the wrists and slammed above his blonde head.

„Bertholdt! Fuck! Let me cum normally for once!”

Sweat broke out on Reiner’s brows as he desperately tried to reason with Bertholdt. He didn’t even seem to have any will or strength left to push away that lithe body lying on top of him.

Cold, shadowed eyes stared down at those gruff, manly features of Reiner’s distraught face. Their chests were raising and lowering strenuously, barely touching. It looked like Bertholdt wasn’t going to move anytime soon, so Reiner weakly rotated his hips to get any kind of friction from rubbing their erections together. Golden eyes frantically searched for some kind of sign on Bertholdt’s face that would indicate intention of action.

„Come on! Bertholdt! I’m about to burst,” Reiner’s low voice was shaking and he helplessly tried to budge his hands away from that strong clasp of bony fingers and sweaty palms, but Bertholdt wouldn’t yield. It was rather like the taller male was waiting for something or just zoning out.

„You’re an idiot, Reiner, if you think he will let you get off so easily,” Annie moved around to crouch in front of the pair, hovering above Reiner’s head and wiping her cheek.

„You’ve pretended to be so obedient for all these hours, that you couldn’t even figure out that he wants you this way,” she smiled at him icy and reached her hand to thread her fingers through those wet, blonde hair, emphasizing her every word with single, firm pat, „needy, lecherous, begging, existing only to please him. Denying him his pleasure will make it harder on you.”

Annie found liking in being over-dramatic while teasing Reiner like this, more so when he gave her such incredulous look. She liked to show this self-centered, over-confident bull his place, if it wasn’t evident enough by the way Annie handled Reiner in sparring ring. And somewhere back in her mind, there was a proud feeling about Bertholdt finally having a chance to do the same, even if it had to be under influence of nasty side-effect.

„You’re his little whore now, Reiner,” Annie lifted her hand away from Reiner’s hair, cleaning the sweat away in that dirty blanket. She grabbed the folded blanket she had given to Reiner as pillow, and tucked it under his slack head, „so get comfortable - beg, cry and please your man till the bitter end. Isn’t that what you actually crave?”

Ah, this was great. Reiner had that stern, annoyed expression where his jaw got tight, his face muscles strained, lips got pulled in thin line and eyebrows cast shadows in corners of his eyes. And immediately it got broken apart by embarrassment – his face flushing from his wide nose to the tips of his ears, those pale, full lips slightly parting and eyes trying to look anywhere but on Annie or Bertholdt.

An expression like that made Reiner quite endearing, Annie thought. Just made it more apparent that there was a more gentle, dainty and caring side to this brawny guy. If only it didn’t make him feel so right at home with humans. There was no place for compassion or sympathy anymore. Not after what they had done.

Reiner shifted under Bertholdt’s weight, to likely get into more comfortable position. He spread his legs as wide as they could go and cursed under his nose, but hesitantly looked up at his partner. His voice was strained from all the built up lust, need and shame, „Bertholdt...” he trailed off, probably feeling uncomfortable, „please, put your... put your cock back inside me. F-fuck me hard! Please, fill me up. I want you to make me scream, Bertholdt! Please...Please!”

Annie wanted to laugh. Reiner actually took her advice. He finally gave into his needs. He begged. Was that the first time she heard it? He even accentuated his words with slutty moans and shameless grind-sway of his whole body.

Annie was slightly impressed.

And it worked too.  There was a brief pause of Bertholdt indifferently staring down at Reiner’s wanton attempts to seduce him into action. Then without warning he lowered his head to suck Reiner’s lips deeply between his own. One of his hands quickly moved to hook under Reiner’s thigh and pull it forward.

It looked somewhat painful, since Reiner wasn’t the most flexible guy in the squad, but he let Bertholdt handle him like a rag doll. Moist tongue lapped up the side of his cheek, working its way lower, following the trail of sweat rolling along the violated neck.

Scars on Reiner’s front were mostly healed, leaving only red splotches littering his curvy figure. Lack of marks seemed to bother Bertholdt quite a bit, for he was trying to find a single fresh wound with his shining eyes scurrying  along the lines of well-defined muscles.

Annie was silently watching Bertholdt’s lips wrap around pink nipple and suck on it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. His eyes even closed for a second only to snap right open with Reiner passionately whispering his name. He abandoned the hardened nub and instead licked up sweat that gathered in the crack of Reiner’s massive pecs.

_Did it taste good, Bertholdt?_

Annie realized what disgusting thing she even allowed to cross her mind and internally slapped herself over it. These two will surely corrupt her for life.

She noticed that the hand that was keeping Reiner’s wrists pinned above his head had left them to grab at the other thigh. He pulled both limbs so far forward, that Reiner’s knees almost touched his shoulders, making him groan from having his weakened body almost bent in half. Bertholdt straightened out and kept a firm grip under Reiner’s leg joints, letting his heels rest on sturdy shoulders.

Annie couldn’t explain why she had stayed as long as she did here. She was trying to convince herself that it was to make sure they came out of this alive and whole, to not mess up their precious plans. But part of her enjoyed observing her companions’ interactions and for some reason she just didn’t want to be left out of it. And helping Reiner realize some things about him was gratifying bonus.

„Reiner, you’re about to be loved again...” Annie was now playing with his hair teasingly, rolling a wet, blonde strand on his forehead with her feminine fingers.

As the last word left her mouth, Reiner’s whole body jerked and his mouth went slack, startled eyes staring right past Annie, somewhere on the ceiling.

Annie couldn’t really see it quite well from her viewing angle at the top of pair’s heads, but she was certain Bertholdt had impaled Reiner on his throbbing member. Wet sound of fleshy hole being forced open and fluids overflowing obscenely resonated all around them.

Bertholdt did not wait for Reiner to adjust and plunged as powerfully inside as his position allowed him to, growling deeply. He was eagerly watching his own cock make a mess all over Reiner’s ‘private’ parts.

Reiner breathlessly stared down at his own weeping member, his hands still above his head, scraping nails on the surface below. Annie could feel how hot his face was under her fingertips - almost burning.

Bulky legs finally were released and landed uselessly dangling over the shoulders, thighs settled against Bertholdt’s chest.

There was no rest to be had, however.  Bertholdt descended against Reiner’s front, pushing all of his partner’s lower body along, nesting Reiner’s cock amidst their tensing abs.

Annie saw a glimpse of crazed yet tender eyes focus on her for a brief while, maybe becoming aware that she wasn’t just his imagination - that he was walking a thin line between reality of his instincts driving him insane and his nightmares manifesting urges he could never realize.

It was just a speculation though.

Suddenly Bertholdt bared his teeth and bit hard into tender flesh of Reiner’s chest, brutally ripping it apart, letting his mouth fill with blood and his growls make gurgling sounds. He was basically mutilating it, almost tearing off the nipple there, and licking the wound in between the bloodthirsty bites. All the while his lower body was erratically plunging into Reiner’s body.

He looked like a madman able to find joy only in depravity.

Annie was stunned by this action, but quickly reacted and caught Reiner’s hands before they could land on Bertholdt and reflexively do him any harm. His shocked scream merged with his own cries of pleasure, and Annie could not understand if his body was starting to mistake one feeling for another, blurring the lines between the two.

She could see that Reiner was delirious, his body twitching from all the stimulus, head thrashing side to side, unable to move away because of the unyielding body, still full of energy, pressing him into floor. His eyes were wrung shut, involuntary tears flowing down his temples, soaking into already damp hair.

Dull nails dug bruises in Annie’s skin as she tried to keep those insanely strong hands under her weight with all her might. If Reiner wasn’t already in this weakened state, she probably couldn’t stop him from bursting out of her hold.

Why did she even stop Reiner? She didn’t actually find too much enjoyment in seeing him being harmed by others. She’d much rather rub that smug face of his into floor herself.

But there was something fascinating about Bertholdt’s brutality, Annie couldn’t really explain. It was like when she first saw Colossal titan’s form. To her, just a child then, it looked devastating, overwhelming and majestic in its own way. She was awe-struck, hiding under the long shadow it cast upon the titan infested lands.  Maybe this moment reminded her how terrifying Bertholdt seemed to her back then.

Fighting, letting off steam – violence was her way to unshackle her emotions. So was she projecting? Whatever it was, she just wanted Bertholdt to continue.

Reiner was incoherently crying out words, begging and pleading as Bertholdt moved to ravage the other side of his chest, rocking their bodies like the floor underneath them was shifting. Reiner’s toes curled so tightly it looked like all the blood flow there had been stopped. Maybe he himself was trying to internally fight over if he wanted Bertholdt to cease tormenting him or let the taller male wreck him completely.

Annie actually couldn’t muffle her laugh, „You’re really like a rabid beast, Bertholdt!” Smell of blood was filling her lungs. „Maybe we should have put you down like one!”

She leaned her face closer to Reiner’s and drawled, feeling a bit sadistic right now, „But Reiner here, you see,” her lips almost touched the hot skin of Reiner’s forehead as she continued, „he actually enjoys being ravished and out of control.”

Her voice lowered to quiet, soothing tone, „You’re always the strong one, the reliable one, aren’t you, Reiner?”

Dilated pupils of those hawk-like eyes barely could focus on her face, trying to not roll inside. He couldn’t even muster enough willpower to be angry at her. She wasn’t surprised by his passionate moans either; it obviously wasn’t all pain he felt as she already figured.

„You so desperately want to be the pillar under which we can hide and feel protected,” Annie smiled cruelly, „But look at you, our proud warrior. Sprawled on the floor, taken like a common whore and ripped apart like a sheep under wolves’ teeth.” She puffed air on Reiner’s nose, so close she could have kissed it and saw Reiner whimper words she could not place in proper sentences. „Pleading for more, drunk on your own desires. And all of this is because responsibility is choking you.”

Annie managed to catch a sight of Bertholdt tearing off a piece of sensitive skin near the collar bone, blood pooling in its crevices, his hands carving deep lines in Reiner’s ribs. A high-pitched cry broke out from blonde male and he almost gagged on his own saliva, coughing.

Annie leaned away, to not get the spit in her face. She gently tucked Reiner’s head on the folded blanket and casually voiced her thoughts, „You can pretend in front of Bertholdt all you want. You’ve already made this toughened image of yours, only to tear it apart when he wouldn’t remember any of this.”

She wanted Reiner to accept that he could be true to himself at least in presence of his real comrades, but it probably was pointless to say anything now, since he was losing his rational senses. Wounds didn’t even heal anymore and Annie wasn’t certain if it was because his body was out of energy or because Reiner wasn't thinking coherently.

„But what I’m seeing is that even you have a breaking point where you let your true nature run wild under disguise of strength and duty, afraid to admit it even to yourself” Perhaps she was over-analyzing, but it gave her food for thought to ponder over.

With face covered in red, Bertholdt roughly grabbed Reiner’s chin and forced their mouths together, mingling their tongues with blood and saliva. Despite the barbaric act, there was atypical tenderness and affection in Reiner’s tired stare.

„I personally think, you should tell Bertholdt how you really feel sometimes. But you’re too stubborn, aren’t you?”

Annie felt like it was safe now to let go of Reiner’s hands. But once freed, they laid there motionless, and she thought maybe Reiner was unaware of being allowed to move his limbs again, „It’s alright to give in sometimes. However, it’s the matter of knowing when it’s alright to do so. Do you know when it’s alright to be weak, Reiner?”

It wasn’t even about his sexual desires anymore. She was bothered by the thought of Reiner losing it at the worst possible timing. There was already something conflicting in his heart, something he wanted to purge from his consciousness. She was bothered, that he could not differ anymore between what was real and what was a creation of his vulnerable mind.

She could relate to Reiner that it was hard to admit it felt good to stop pretending at least in front of her fellow shifters. It was alright to be weak around them. It was not alright to be weak in front of their enemies, even if they seemed more like anything but. Despite that, he had already started to sympathize with them enough to let his deceptions seep into his head as far as reaching his real identity. He had already made himself believe in things that were not entirely true.

Nevertheless, Reiner could not be left surrounded by humans alone, but that was a matter for later. First they needed to get Bertholdt back on track.

Annie looked out of the small window. She had no idea how much time had passed. It was getting light and if she did not return by the time everyone would be drilled to wake up, someone might start a search. At least she could think of some excuse for where Bertholdt and Reiner had gone to, but if all three of them were absent, there would be no one to cover their asses.

There was no point in lighting the candle - the light from window was sufficient enough, so Annie abandoned the thought. Before standing up, she fondly cleaned away blood from Reiner’s mouth with her thumb and caressed his cheek, „Have to go now, so Bertholdt is all your responsibility again.”

Even though Reiner was already too far gone to comprehend anything past his desire or feel her affectionate touch, she couldn’t quite get what possessed her to show that peculiar tenderness for them. Maybe she had grown to care just a little bit.

They were kin after all.

Right after cleaning her hands in the blanket from all the bodily fluids dirtying them, Annie jumped to her feet and stretched her legs out. Crouching and kneeling on plain wooden floor made her feel stiff all over. She took her bag and oil lamp, and headed for the door, turning her head to give the final look to the pair.

Bertholdt was clutching onto Reiner’s sides, all tense and sweating rivers, pounding into Reiner like his life depended on it. Reiner’s legs dangled over his shoulders, constantly slapping him with their heels, and he had buried his face in blonde male’s neck, breathing so heavy his back was hulking and Annie could hear wheezing mixed with low groans.

Reiner, however, had his head thrown back, mouth open in silent scream - drenched and dripping with sweat and saliva; eyes filling with tears and shining so strange on the face of a man, who refused to cry even in the face of danger. His hands had found their way on Bertholdt’s back, holding him in tight embrace. His wounds were still bleeding and the way it smeared all over their upper bodies made the scene look grotesque. Often a high-pitched cry broke out from Reiner as Bertholdt hit his pleasure spot.

She did not expect to have fun here, when she showed up. But sometimes the good thing about surprises is that they came unexpected.

Annie glanced away, suddenly feeling like she was intruding into something private and intimate. Felt like she overstayed her welcome. Her companions were back into their own world, unaware of anything but themselves and their sensations – the way she found them just when she got here earlier.

„You have few hours to get back to this world in functional condition. Don’t die, Reiner. Bertholdt will never forgive himself and I don’t want to deal with that,” she nonchalantly said her goodbyes.

They probably didn’t even hear her words, so Annie walked out of the shed, closing doors behind her.

\---

Mess hall was buzzing with people. Most faces looked tired and pale, probably from lack of sleep and nightmares tormenting them in their petty attempt at rest. And, as if to spite them all, breakfast was late today too. Annie waited outside the hall, where less people would be bothering her with their presence.

In the distance, she saw a tall male approach the building, and Annie recognized his face right away. She quickly walked away out of everyone’s sight and looked back to see if the male was following her from afar.

She finally stopped at empty hay shelter, where no one would probably come at this time of day. Leaning with her back on the wall, Annie waited when her follower would join her.

Bertholdt anxiously looked around before entering.

That was the same old timid Bertholdt. At least he was acting normal again. Some weight dropped from Annie’s mind. Reiner actually was right, and it took only one night to get him back.

She noticed his bloodshot eyes straight away. They were red and puffy, visible trails of recent tears extending down his cheeks. There was also no sign of his blonde partner anywhere – Bertholdt had come alone, and that was a rare sight, especially after such tough night.

„Where’s Reiner?” Annie asked with no hesitation, wary about his absence.

„He... uh...” Bertholdt’s voice sounded hoarse, sore, and he certainly was distressed, „he’s sleeping.”

Good, so he’s not dead. She doubted Reiner could die so easily without giving it a proper fight, but she left him in pretty dire condition alone with crazed Bertholdt. Not as if Bertholdt could ever be able to kill Reiner even in mindless state. He was obsessive, not murderous.

„Back at the shed?”

Bertholdt glanced at her startled, „So you know, Annie?”

Annie nodded, „I was there.” She saw Bertholdt’s jaw tense from hearing that she was aware of his condition. So he didn’t remember her watching them earlier that morning? Maybe that’s for the best then.

 „Have you been crying, Bertholdt?” Annie observed as his shoulders twitched and he lowered his head looking dejected. He obviously was. Seeing Reiner all messed up, abused and likely covered in blood right after he regained his sense, couldn’t have being a pretty sight.

„I didn’t want...” Bertholdt trailed off to only repeat what he started with more vigor, „I didn’t want this to happen!”

„It can’t be helped. There are always disadvantages to certain powers,” she said flatly, looking away.

„I used him,” Bertholdt spat, his brows pulling angry wrinkles on his forehead, „I hurt him. And he let me. Why did he let me do it to him again?”

Was he angry at himself or Reiner? Annie believed it’s the former. Bertholdt did not have much of self-confidence and if anything happened that he thought was his fault, he would beat himself over it for days and weeks to come.

She wasn’t really in the mood right now to deal with guilt ridden person, who can’t even accept, that he could not prevent these things from happening. However, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice.

„Precisely because you already had that type of relationship,” Annie answered, pushing away from the wall she leaned on and walking over where Bertholdt stood, „you’ve had sex before and a lot of it too, mind you. You were in heat – ready to fuck Reiner right where he stood, so he let you.”

Bertholdt’s face flushed from hearing Annie’s blunt response, unable to look her in the eyes, „But...not like this,” his voice was shaking, „not this rough... Never this rough.”

He snapped his head up to glare straight in Annie’s eyes, sounding desperate, „I’m never rough with him, Annie!”

_Maybe you should be, he obviously enjoyed most of it._ She stood firm and listened to Bertholdt stutter, „T-there was all that... blood, Annie. And Reiner was... he w-was laying there unconscious, and I didn’t know what to do... I-I was scared!”

Unconscious? That means Reiner blacked out at some point. So not only did his body and mind give in, but also his consciousness. 

„Tell me what happened.”  She would let Bertholdt get this off of his chest, she needed him moderately calm.

Bertholdt looked at her mildly stunned, probably reluctant about telling it to her, afraid to be judged. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. It looked like it was hard for him to put his thoughts into words, averting his eyes „I thought I was dreaming. I don’t remember what happened after Trost mission. I wasn’t thinking clearly... I just wanted to stay by Reiner’s side all the time.”

„His scent was all I can remember, before my mind blurred,” he was trying to swallow lump down his throat, „and... when I woke up, it was all I could concentrate on.”

„Whole room smelled like Reiner - his skin, breath, sweat... It was warm and comfortable. But then,” Annie saw Bertholdt’s whole body shudder, „I noticed stench of blood and opened my eyes to see that I was not in the barracks.”

Was he about to cry? „I... looked down to see Reiner with all those wounds, eyes closed, sprawled on some filthy blankets,” his face tinted dark red, and Annie thought he looked ashamed, voice strained and low, „and I was... I was still inside him, my hips moving on their own. It was so warm.”

Suddenly he defensively looked at her, trying to justify himself, „But - but I pulled out once I realized what was going on! I knew right away what had happened...”

Annie tried to keep her most unemotional expression, to let Bertholdt know that she wasn’t criticizing him.

He seemed to calm down after a brief moment of watching Annie’s face.

 „I could taste blood in my mouth and I was terrified”, as he said that, sweat broke out on Bertholdt’s brows, „Reiner wasn’t moving, and I instantly made sure if he was breathing, even though I knew he was. I couldn’t-” he cut himself off, to continue slower, „I wouldn’t ever try to kill him.”

Annie could agree with that. Their bond was strong and they needed each other to live, but she wasn’t so sure about what could happen when their minds were gone.

Bertholdt’s face softened, „His heart was pounding, and his chest was rising slowly, it looked like he was sleeping peacefully.”

Damn blonde bastard probably came buckets and let himself pass out, without having any concern about how Bertholdt would react finding him looking like a dead man. That was dangerous. Didn’t he himself say that he did not know what Bertholdt could do in his state if no one kept eye on him?

Annie knew that not even Reiner could last so long with all that stimulus and fatigue basically knocking him out, but he was so sure about his prowess, he let Bertholdt even rip him apart and weaken him greatly. _If you’re going to brag about your manliness and strength, at least be true to your word and last long enough to tell your partner reasons why you let him mutilate you._

She will have a word with him about this, that’s for sure.

„I pulled some blankets off the shelves there and made a makeshift bed for him.”

Bertholdt was probably trying to make himself feel better, by explaining how he took care of his wreckage of a partner.

„And I cleaned him up, took care of some of his wounds until he wakes up and heals them himself. There seemed to be so many.”

Honestly, he should have just left Reiner where he was. It was his own dumb idea to let mindless Bertholdt do whatever he wants with a willing body. Damn that blonde oaf’s carnal urges.

„I let his head rest on my lap while I watched him sleep, but...” there was that anxious look, glimpse of doubt and sadness, „I did not want him to wake up and see me there with him or touching him. I don’t think Reiner would want to see me for a while now. So I came to get some breakfast for him, leave it in shed for when he wakes up.”

Did he think Reiner would blame him for having this horrid side-effect? Did he think he took advantage of Reiner’s body? If anything it was Reiner who took advantage of Bertholdt’s condition. But with a good reason too.

„Never mind that. What about you? How do you feel? Exhausted? Any fatigue? Pain?” Annie questioned looking all over Bertholdt’s body.

He actually looked quite healthy, except for his troubled face. It surprised Annie a bit, because just like Reiner, Bertholdt had been in constant action all night long, manhandling Reiner like he weighted nothing.

„I’m fine. I feel a bit tired from lack of sleep, but nothing I can’t deal with,” he let his head hung low, looking miserable, „I just can’t stop thinking about how could I harm Reiner like that.”

Annie felt herself get annoyed by Bertholdt’s whining and she grabbed him by the wrist to get his attention, „Listen, Bertholdt,” he looked at her mildly shocked, „Reiner volunteered. It was his decision to get you back to normal, because he already knew how you can get after shifting.”

Bertholdt was gaping at her, his voice trembling on the verge of breaking, „You- you could have just knocked me out! Left me somewhere where others wouldn’t find me! You could have stopped him, Annie! Why did Reiner have to go through all that when you had other options?”

_Because he’s a damn pervert!_ Annie squeezed his hand and she felt herself get really angry, „Because we were trying to protect you, you idiot,” she pulled the taller male down, so she could coldly speak looking straight in his face, „we needed to get that shit out of your system as soon as possible, and Reiner said the fastest way was to just let you burn out on the subject you desire the most. Luckily for us, it’s Reiner.”

„I won’t let you compromise our mission, just because you might have gotten your feelings hurt,” she was glaring at those green, nervous eyes, looking at her unbelieving.

„Reiner’s a tough guy, and you’re not giving him enough credit by thinking he can’t bear whatever you’re throwing at him.”

„Also, he fucking loves having sex with you, so I don’t see why you think he’s the victim here, when he was very well aware that you’re gonna fuck his brains out and leave him wanting for more,” she found it quite amusing how extremely red Bertholdt’s whole face got and his breath hitched in his throat.

Suddenly she put her hand on Bertholdt’s crotch and squeezed lightly, probably sending Bertholdt’s thoughts into vertigo, if his face was any indication of that, „A-annie, w-what...!”

She ignored Bertholdt’s surprised shout full of embarrassment and continued with a harsh tone, „I saw with my own eyes how Reiner begged for you to plow him raw with this abnormally enormous monster you like to call a dick. I bet if he had the chance to to do it again, he would say ‘yes’ again and again.”

Even through pants, she could feel how big Berthold was. Her palm barely could cover all the bulge and she felt a bit of pity for Reiner. First time must have been a hell. But then again it’s Reiner, and she had already witnessed how pain mixed with pleasure was a complete turn on for him.

Damn it. She didn’t really want to tell Bertholdt how much Reiner actually was into it, since she wanted to leave Reiner’s image of a tough, caring, big brother untainted. But having Bertholdt upset was a no go, especially before returning to Trost and facing their crimes.

She lifted her hand to pinch Bertholdt’s already sweaty chin between her thumb and index finger, keeping his face firmly in place. His skin so hot he could have started steaming, eyes wide, looking deep into hers.

Annie sighted. Her usual calm tone returning to convince Bertholdt, „Don’t blame yourself, or us, because we don’t blame you. We need to return home, and we can’t falter,” her stare was unwavering, „We dealt with this setback, so let’s move on and forget it. Forget it now.”

She let go of Bertholdt entirely and stepped back, letting him straighten out and quickly consider all she said.

„Breakfast is probably already served, so go and pack some for that lazy oaf and yourself. Wake his sorry ass up already, because we will be ordered to return to district soon. And I don’t want them to think you two deserted or something.”

Bertholdt looked like he wanted to say something, but slowly nodded his head instead. He hesitantly turned to walk out of the shelter first.

Maybe Annie was a bit too blunt and harsh with him? Nah. This is the only way to make him understand – just saying straight how things are. She quickly turned to call after the taller guy, „Bertholdt!”

He turned his head to look at her puzzled and Annie just remembered what she wanted to tell him right from the start, „You should join Scouting Legion alongside Reiner. I know it’s dangerous and you’re scared, but he needs someone to back him up.”

She did have time to think about this topic - about the fragile state Reiner’s mind seemed to be in and how his protective nature might be his undoing. What he didn’t realize was that he needed protection just as much as they did, and sometimes losing control was a human thing to do. But becoming human was what Annie wanted to prevent Reiner from.

„Annie, why... are you serious?” Bertholdt sounded dumbfounded and doubtful, looking at her like he has been stopped in his tracks.

„Yes. His bad habit of pretending to be stronger and braver than others will get him killed. So you have to watch after him, Bertholdt,” she sounded indifferent, but she knew better than that. There was a tinge of care in her for these two idiots. Letting Reiner join Scouting Legion alone would mean leaving him amongst their supposed enemies.

„But-”

„Are you fine with the chance that Reiner might not return from one of those expeditions, before we have finished our mission?”

He gave her an incredulous look, nervously denying even thinking about it, „O-of course not! I would never...”

Annie cut off Bertholdt by directly looking at him with icy gaze, saying nothing.

„I... I understand,” he acknowledged Annie’s proposition and like always will probably comply with it. He always did whatever he was told, even if he did not agree with it, and Annie used it to her advantage in this conversation too. But they will talk out the details later.

Bertholdt turned to walk away, looking defeated as if whole world was weighting down on him. He exited the shelter before making sure there was no one around them.

They would have to revise their plans now that this problem was almost settled with. Annie’s decision of making Bertholdt join Reiner in Scouting Legion seemed to be much more useful in reaching their goal anyway.

And their goal now was Eren. Annie would be damned, before she would let anything or anyone come between the boy and their chance to capture him – not even themselves.


End file.
